Surviving in Paradise
by JustSmile22
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella can't wait to travel around the world. When disaster strikes, they get seperated on an unknown island. Will they find true love? Will they find each other again? Will they survive? A/J R/Em B/E


**A/N: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. BTW when alice is having a vision, it will be in italics. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1:**

**_APOV:_**

"Wakey, wakey, Bella!" I yelled, as i jumped on her bed.

"Five more minutes,"Bella said groggily. She is NOT a morning person.

"We are going to miss the plane if you don't get your big butt up!" I yelled in her ear. Gosh, does anything wake her up?

"We are going on our new private jet so who cares if we are late or not; we can leave whenever we want to!" she exclaimed, while covering her face with her blue fluffy blanket.

I pouted. She was right. But i want to leave already! This means I am going to annoy her until she agrees to get up. "Please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine!" she surrendered. I did a victory dance in my head.

"Yay! Get out of your pajamas and get dressed; we already finished packing, so all we need to do is go to the jet." i said before skipping out of her plain looking room. I was super excited, more than usual. My sisters (Bella and Rosalie) and I are going to travel to different parts of the world for the entire summer on our new private jet that our dad bought us!

Skipping down four flights of stairs and into the kitchen, I saw Rosalie, who of course was as beautiful as always. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall, slim figure. She's the oldest (19 years old), whereas I'm the middle child (18 years old) and Bella was the youngest (17 years old). Rosalie was wearing a red mini skirt with a black tank top and black high heels; she straightened her hair in her usual style. I was wearing short blue jean shorts with a yellow tube top and white flip flops; my hair was in its usual spiky hairstyle.

"Hey, Rosie!" I said with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey, Alice. I love your outfit. Oh by the way, did you wake Bella up, so we can leave already?" she said while taking a sip of the coffee she made. I made my way over to the stool next to her, by the large glass table in the center of the kitchen.

"Yup, it took awhile, but I managed to wake up the monster." I said while smiling widely.

"I heard that, Alice." Bella said grumpily as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt with the name Paramore on it and black converse; her long brown hair tied in a pony tail. "I'm surprised i'm not deaf yet, considering the many times you woke me up by yelling in my ears!" Bella complained.

"It's your fault for not waking up on time." I defended.

"Stop fighting already and lets go. Bella, call one of our servers to take our luggage to the jet." Rosie commanded. She of course acted like our mother, since she was the oldest. I didnt have a mother, so i had no objections to her replacing my birth mother. My parents didn't want me, so (at the age of 5) they left me there in an alley until Charlie came and found me. He had recently divorced Renee and felt that Bella needed someone to hangout with. He took me in and treated me like his own daughter. Later on, Rosalie joined our little family. Her parents died in a car accident, so Charlie took her in as well.

"Anything else, master?" Bella mocked. Rosalie responded by rolling her eyes. As Bella went to go make the call, I was dancing around the room; Im too excited to just sit still.

"Alice, stop dancing already and lets go." Rosalie said. I didn't even notice that both my sisters were standing there giving me glares. If looks can kill...

"Sorry, you know how excited I get. I can't just stand there; I don't know how you do it Bella. Seriously, I mean... Anyways let's go, cause I obviously can't wait to lea-" I stopped rambling when Bella put her hand over my mouth.

"Stop talking and let's get a move on." she hissed. Rosie sighed and led the way out of our mansion in Forks, Washington.

We got into my yellow Porsche; Rosie was driving, while I was in the passenger seat and Bella was in the back.

"So, we agreed that the first stop is in Australia, so we can go to the beaches and check out hot surfers," we all chuckled," then we are going to travel to Europe, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup." Bella said in a bored voice as she reads her book.

"Why did you bring a book, when we are supposed to be on vacation?" I yelled at Bella.

"Reading helps me pass the time, Alice."She replied.

I was about to reply,when the loud blast of music cut me off. It was basically Rosalie's way of telling us to shut up already. We know better than to piss off Rosalie.

* * *

We made it to the airport in ten minutes, when it really should have taken twenty minutes, but with Rosalie driving we always make it there in no time.

When we got there, we saw our new private jet that Charlie bought for us. On both sides of the plane our last name, Swan, was writtten in cursive. You see, Charlie felt bad that he hasn't been around much, because he is always on business trips. He leaves us in our mansion in Forks. In order to make up for that, he paid his three best pilots **(A/N I know it's usually one or two pilots, but i needed all three of the guys to be included in this story. So, yeah. Continue reading...) **to fly us to any place we desired to go around the world for three months. I can't wait to go shopping in Paris, France.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Bella yanked me inside the jet. I hadn't realized i was walking up the stairs that led to entrance. They took our luggage and stored them away. Entering the jet, I notice i'm the last one to get in. Rosalie is already taking a nap in one of the beige leather seats on the right side of the jet, while Bella is reading Wuthering Heights across from Rosalie. I sat in the pair of seats that are to the left of the small plane, next to the circular shaped windows. After a few minutes, we were in the air flying to australia.

I stared out the window- thats when i was pulled into a vision.

_We were in a jungle that i didn't recognize. I think we were lost, because we kept going in circles. Rosalie was walking and holding hands with a big muscular guy with brown curly hair. I couldn't see his face, because his back was towards me. Bella was talking with a tall guy with bronze hair. I was walking with a tall guy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I could see his face clearly, and I could see that he was absolutely gorgeous._

_"I love you, Alice Swan." he whispered. He loves me?_

_"I love you too, Jasper Cullen." I said. He smiled and started leaning towards me, and i mirrored his actions. Our lips were about to touch...when i heard someone calling my name._

"Alice?"

"Alice."

"Alice!"

"Huh?" I asked, still trying to focus my vision. It was Bella, who was speaking; she looked worried about something.

"You were just staring out the window without blinking for like five minutes. Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming." I lied, while trying to make my smile look convincing. No one knows about my visions. I kept it from everyone, except my birth parents. That's the reason they left me, after all. Plus, i don't want people to think I'm weird. Well, weirder.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, then." She turned back to her book.

I went to sleep. I kept wondering how we would end up in that jungle and who the other guys were. I know how they looked and that one of the guy's name was Jasper, who i've seen in my visions practically my whole life. I've never had this vision before, though. My visions were, usually, of us getting married, and our future life together.

I guess the future changed.

* * *

A couple hours later, I woke up and turned back to the window only to see dark gray clouds. A storm was coming. I started panicking. My mind was racing with different possible outcomes. What if the plane crashed into the jungle, and that's how we ended up in the jungle from my vision.

"There appears to be an unexpected storm. Please buckle up, because it may be a bumpy ride." a voice said through the intercom.

The plane started shaking. I looked over to Bella. Poor girl. She wasn't taking this so well either, considering she is hyperventilating. Rosalie is still asleep; I have NO idea how she could sleep through this!

"Bella, you have to calm down, we are going to be okay." I said to her while not truly convinced myself.

"We are gonna die! We are gonna die!" she yelled and then fainted.

I can feel the plane going down fast, as if we were on a roller coaster. My vision started fading. I felt arms around my waist, then everything went black.


End file.
